Isabella Angela daughter of apollo book one princess of the sun
by Izzy Jones daughter of hera
Summary: izzy is fighting for her life. she is fighting for the one she loves.
1. sea prince

**Isabella lived with her father in New York City. Her best friend is our favorite son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. Isabella has had some very strange dream about a boy in chains. The boy is hurt badly, But Izzy knew from her family's name that the boy is a cursed child just like her. And this is her story. _Lost Hero Of Olympus_. not happen but will happen later on.**

* * *

**Isabella Angela daughter of Apollo**

**Book 1 : the princess of the sun.**

**By: Izzy Jones Daughter of Hera**

**Chapter 1: the sea prince**

**Izzy P.O.V.**

I was walking home from school when my best friend Percy run up beside me, along with his girlfriend ( who I do not like) Annbeth. Percy and I both live on the east side of Manhattan. So it is easy to find someone to walk to and from school each so what if Annbeth keeps her cold gray eyes on me . But Percy always tell me that she is not usually this scares. About half way thought our walk Percy get a call from his mom. And at the same time dad think it good to pull up and take me home.

"My little ray of sun shine I really do not want you to hung out with these kids anymore. Isabella are you even listen to me. Izzy dose I have to call you mother." he said. That made my head snap up faster than anything. Dad knew I hated my mother since I was about three years old. Okay I was five. I just say three because that was me age when my bother died. She never cared what happen to me or my brother. My brother name was Octavian.

"Papa way was Octavian so sick when I was younger?" I asked. Even if I knew the answer, I just want to change the subject.

" My little ray of sunshine, I don't knew why he was that way, but I knew that he loved you and would do anything for you. so that is why I am sending you to this camp in california for the summer." he said.

"Si papa" I said rolling my eyes. I thought of the dream I been having for the past three weeks. I always see a black-haired boy, with fading green highlights. His eyes are always closed. I can see the light blue lines tha run down his arms and legs. He is always wearing a purple tank top and a pair of tan shorts. the mark of his family lies on his arm,it is Poseidon trident, god of the sea, earth shaker, creator of horse. I get A,B, and C's in my classes, but many B's.

" Isabella, I knew you don't like the idea of me sending you to camp but it is for your own good.I known you will make new friends, and any ways it is an Italian camp." he said.

"papa what if they find out I am greek, but also an italian child of the sun? I known that mama sent my papers for this camp, but I do not want to go to this camp but the one that Will goes to . it here close to Olympus, and you and my family."

* * *

_**thanks you for reading. next chapter will be out soon.**_


	2. famiglia can drive you crazy!

**_Isabella Angel daughter of Apollo book 1 the princess of the sun._**

**_chapter two:familial can drive you crazy!_**

**_By I J daughter of Hera._**

**_shout out to apollosluver for your review. and for favorite_**

* * *

**Apollo P.O.V**

I look over at my daughter and all I can think about is never seeing her again. I never see her smile or the way her eyes glow when she speaks her prophecies. I could tell from the way she was staring out the window that she was thinking about that boy again. Just from looking at her I think of the day she came to live with me.

* * *

**_Flash back_**

_I was waiting for My little angel flight to land. Her mother was sending my three-year old daughter to live with me. I heard some one clear their thought behind me. I turned to see my father and twin sister. _

_"Apollo, I knew today you daughter is coming all the way from Italy to live with you, but today is also the summer solstice." my sister said putting her hand on my shoulder. I look her right in the eyes. she of all people knew I loved my little angel the most. Even if she-bear the curse of her family._

_"Flight 723 from Italy has just landed. outside of gate 10." the woman over the loud-speaker said. I took out the card with my angel name on it.'ISABELLA ANGELA' I held up high so the flight attendant could see. I saw her bright blonde hair with brown streaks. Artemis stood up and called something to Isabella._

_" Isabella qui tesoro."_**(**_**Isabella over here sweetheart.**_**)**_ She said and I saw Isabella look up and smile. she run forward and gave me a hug._

_"Papà, qui. Mamma ha detto che non avrebbe fatto. E hai zia e il nonno di venire a prendermi anche prima della riunione. Papà posso venire con te per favore." _**( _Daddy ,you here. Mommy said you would not. And you got auntie and grandpa to also come get me before the meeting. Daddy can I please go with you_.****)**_ she said. I pick up my sweet little angel._

_"Oh mio piccolo angelo, dovrete chiedere al vostro nonno, se si può venire alla riunione. Ma se fosse per me si può sempre venire." _**(_Oh my little angel, you will have to ask your grandfather, if you can come to the meeting. But if it was up to me you can always come._** **) **_I said letting my little girl go, and went to talk to the flight attendant. I saw Isabella in my fathers arms, before turning to her._

_"Miss do you know English by any chances?" I ask._

_"Yes sir. I just need you to see some document proving that you are Isabella father." she said. I hand her the paper work. That I had already filled out. She hand me Isabella 's bags like she already knew who I was. I saw her gasp and turned to see my little angel on the floor shocking , I knew prefect well that Izzy was having an asthma attack. I rushed to my little girls side and I had her sitting up with one arm and was going through her bag with the other hand. I find her in-healer with little easy, and I am pretty sure her mother had tried to kill her because her in-healer was toward the bottom of her bag. Once Izzy calmed down, I pick her up and took her home for a really long nap._

**_END OF FLASH BACK_**

Just looking at Isabella made me think how much she had change from that little Italian girl to a smart, and very beautiful young woman living in New York city. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned, her eyes were full of hated, I knew what she was thinking about. My little angle was growing up to fast and now I had to let her go. No way was that ever going to happen, in the name of my father Zeus I would never put my baby girl in harm's way. I already had her bags ready incase I needed to send her away. and I knew the person who loved Isabella just as much as me, Sally Bloish, as knew as Percy Jackson's mother. Before I had pick my daughter up I had thrown her bags in the car, and called Sally. She had agreed to take care of Izzy for me. Sally has always treated Izzy like she was her own daughter and I had always been thankful for that. She had keep Izzy for as long as I could remember. I pulled up in front of their apartment and Izzy jumped out as if she knew what was happening. Percy came out with his step father Paul, and help Izzy take her bags. But before she could make it thought the door she stop and turned and looked at me.

" Papa will I every see you again?"


	3. the lost hero

Isabella Angela daughter of Apollo book 1:princess of the sun

by Izzy Jones daughter of Hera

chapter 3: The Lost Hero

Izzy P.O.V

"Papa will I ever see you again?" was the last thing I had said to my Papa nearly over two weeks ago. I was working at the Blofis's kitchen table, when Percy walk in.

"Something smells really good in here. Izzy what are you baking." he asked sitting next me. I showed him the picture from the recipe. I was making an Italian dish know as canolloies ( no sure if I spelled that right). Just then I heard a ding, and that let me knew that my canolloies were finished, I rushed over to the deep fryer and pull out ten fried dough rolls, I looked over to Percy for some help. He rushed to me aid, with a plate and tongs. So together we stuffed and froze a treat no one had every had, in the Blofis's house hold.

The main reason I was making these deices treats was to show my thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Blofis. They had been so nice to me and now it was my turn to show them what an Italian girl can do for the people that she loves. Okay so now I just have to clean up before the Blofis come home from work. Percy and I were off for winter break, so I had plenty of time to work on things around the house. In the name of the gods I even got Percy to clean his room. I set to work on cleaning up the kitchen, and I now know never trust Percy with a thing a cream because it was now all over the place. I even had some in my long hair. Which I should mention is darking, just effort to pass for a dirty blonde. Just then I head a knock at the door. I went to it and open it knowing to well that it was Annabeth.

"He in his room. Be ware he got cream all over his t-shirt, and jeans " I said going back to my cleaning. I was not pay attended so, when I almost run into Grover, I was a little freaked out. I had to finish with the cleaning and then get a shower to get the cream out of my hair, I did not even knew if Percy had change into a clean t-shirt and jeans.

"Grover, why in the name of Zeus , are you staring at me?" I asked finally annoyed to the end of my limits. he just stood there. I hung up my towel and went to my room. I grabbed myself a clean pair of jeans and a clean top. I had to wash my hair and arms before the cream harden too much. My father had not sent any thing that my mother had sent for me. Instead he sent me with stuff, that was normal to me, and Percy.

I quickly hoped into the shower, and rubbed the cream off of my arms and out of my hair, that took about three minutes. It took a few more minutes to get dress into my blue silk blouse, and my black skinny jeans. I had always hated the mess that canolloies could make, but they were one of my favorite thing to eat and make. I walk out of the bathroom and run right into Grover. I was just in shocked for a few seconds, but quickly regain my head. I was about to smack the goat boy when Percy come out of his room, still wearing the clothes cover in cream. I could tell they were stiff and uncomfortable.

"Percy, I thought I told you to change out of these before the cream harden too much?" I asked, shaking my head. I moved around Grover and pulled Percy to his room. I pulled out a cotton blue button up and a pair of dark blue jeans, and then pushed them into Percy waiting arms. Then I pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Take a shower man, or else that cream will be stuck to you for a week. " I said, pushing him into bathroom and quickly closing the door behind him. I stood out side the door until I heard the water start running. I went to set the table. Grover was nowhere to be find, so I guessed that he was just an Iris message. I change the white table-cloth, to a pretty blue one. I had effect time to pull out the roast I had cocked.

Any minute Paul and Sally were going to walk thought the door, and have a great big species. I put the roast on the table and then went to get the canolloies out of the freezer. Percy come out his hair wet. I rushed over to Percy with a hand towel and a comb. I quickly set to work on his wet hair, when I heard the front door open. Meaning that either Paul or Sally were home. I run to see who it was, but then every thing went black.

* * *

break!

* * *

When I woke up I was in a bunker and my head was killing me. I could barely see anything, but I could make out a faint out line of some one. they were sitting in front of me. From the out line I could tell that the person was a guy, maybe Percy, but then a light was turned on and I saw that I got my hopes up for nothing. It was the kid from my dreams, but he looked worse. He had bruise all over him. He was wake and for once I could see what color his eyes, were, dark greenish-blue with a golden ring around the pupils just like me.

He looked me right in the eyes and passed out. I tried to rushed forward but my hands were tried to a chair or something. I put my hands together a grow a small solar orb, it gave off the heat of the sun and came in handy for burning the ropes that bound my hands together. Bad part it drains a lot of power to create on, some times I sleep for a good twelve hours. The ropes fell to the ground in a smoking heap.

I rushed to the guy. I quickly untied his bonds and put my hand on his chest. I could see every wound he had sustained. Three broken ribs, a creaked fimber and spaded wrist. Even with my power I couldn't heal him. I needed to reset his ribs and fimber, the wrist would be healed with in seconds. Just then the door open and a girl no older than nineteen walk in.

She had brown eyes, and black hair, she was skinny as a twig. Her jeans and t-shirt were ripped. She looked at me and smiled. It was like she knew what I had planed. And let me tell you this NO ONE EVERY KNEW WHAT I HAD PLANED. She bought out a first aid kit, okay she knew half of my planed. I did not get a good look at her but from my guess she was from Texas. Dark skin tone, sun bleached hair color usually having to do with benign out in the sun for long hours.

"Thank you for helping my brother. I am Elizabeth, and you are?" she asked. Her accent was not Texan, it was more Spanish, maybe she was a Latin-American. I just looked at her with hollow eyes, I had built this silk for all types of people. I was wishing I could tell her who I truly was, but some times it was just to hard. With some people thought I could let the true me free.

I looked away from Elizabeth and got to work on he brother. We both stayed quiet, when it got to quiet for me to hand I started to whistle a little Italian song. Elizabeth some how knew the song I was whistling, and she started humming along. I was shocked when we ended on the same note. Once I was finish bandage up Elizabeth's brother. I was dizzy, and barely could breath. I stood up very weakly, the blood rushed to my feet and then every thing went black.


	4. author note

**Hey every one who read my stories, I have a new one coming out in a few short weeks. **

**It's called : daughter of Artemis. And it about this girl, named Kimberley Jefferson, her mom is the goddess of hunt. Kim has to stop her ex best friend Kate from destroying all the people she loves. Kate is much like Luke, but not a insane. Will Kim save her new friends and family. **

**your truly **

**Izzy Jones daughter of Hera**


	5. WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?

_**Isabella Angela daughter of Apollo book 1:princess of the sun**_

_**by Izzy jones daughter of Hera**_

_**chapter 4: WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?**_

_**Seth P.O.V**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Isabella, Seth, and Elizabeth**_

* * *

The last thing I remember was a girl and then blackness, but then I felt like I was out side, under the sun. It felt really good. That I could not help it and fell into a dream filled sleep.

_**I was standing on the hull boat sailing, towards a chain of islands, most likely Greece. I was dress much like a Greek hero, in a toga and a pair of brown leather sandals that wrapped around my ankles. I looked up at the top deck, and there stood an angel, with hair of pure copper, and eyes as blue as the ocean itself. You could see her sun kissed skin was glowing under the noon day sun. The lines on her arms and legs were gold, and went very well with her black dress. The dress fell to her knees, she had sandals much like mine but hers went up to middle of her lower leg. She looked very much like a hunter, she look ready to kill any one who got in her way. She was humming a song under her breath, the wind carried it to my ears. A song I had heard so many times. She ran her hand through her short hair. She was making her way towards me. **_

_**"Seth, my beloved we approach the original home of the gods. But once we dock we will have to travel to Olympus on foot. We will most likely be attacked by many monsters. But I have full faith that the gods are watching us, and they will help when the time come." she said, her voice was light and sweet. I picked her up and spin her round, she was my angel, She was my Isabella. **_

_**" My sweetest Isabella, I have full faith with in you and your abilities, I also want you to know that I will watch your back in any battles we find our self in." I said, putting her down and wrapping my arm around her. **_

That when I woke up, to a bucked of water being dumped on me. I looked up to see my sister Elizabeth standing over me. There was a girl near her, her eyes a bright blue, the same color as the ocean itself. Her eyes had a golden ring around the pupil, much like mine. Her hair was the purest shade of copper. She was wearing a blue hunters dress, with wrap around sandals. I could tell that this was the same girl as in my dreams.

"Isabella" I said. She looked at me with wide eyes. She nodded her head. Elizabeth looked at her then back to me and shocked head. She was heading out the door when she remember something. She threw me a blue toga, Isabella had set down a pair of brown leather wrap around sandals. She gave me one more smile before leaving. I stood up and quickly change into the toga. I slipped a pair of blue jeans underneath it. This was Spain so most times I went with out a top around here. After slipping the sandals on my feet I knocked on the door to let Isabella knew it was safe to come in to the room. She opened the door but she quickly closed it again. So now I had to finger out how to wrap the leather staples around my ankles. I would like to say that I finger it out, but I only made a great big knot. Elizabeth finial come in and helped me with the sandals.

"She seems okay when I was talking to her, but once I woke you up she went quiet." she said.

"Maybe she just really, really, shy." I said, walking out the door. Isabella was no way to be find. Elizabeth hit the wall and something fell to the ground. And when I say something I mean Isabella, the girl must have hung from the ceiling. She shock her head and then looked at us. My guess is she would have clawed back up to the ceiling then be near me. But Elizabeth gave Isabella a glare, that must have freaked her out, more than it did to me. I shrugged and head off, to the main hall. Elizabeth walked up next to me, Isabella was walking quietly behind us. A few times I looked back to see if she was still there, and she was. Final I slowed down to walk next to her.

" Isabella, I am so sorry if I spooked you early today." I said. She just remand quite, suddenly her eyes went wide and her hand went up to her chest. Her eyes change colors from a beautiful ocean blue to top-notch gold.

**_'A child of the west _**

**_And a child of the east_**

**_Shall sail north to save the ones they love_**

**_Help they will give to the hero seven_**

**_A war will end with the death of two_**

**_Sea and sun shall become one.'_**

Isabella said then she passed out and fell forward. Elizabeth must have heard the whole thing because she run and got help. I lied her down on the ground, with the up most care. She was barely breathing, but breathing. Ace run up with three other of his brothers. They quickly set to work on Isabella, the only person that had not run away from me or Elizabeth, she was not scared of our power like the other, kids here were. Isabella was stronger than any other child of the sun, that I had every meet. Ace and the other had to take her to the infirmary. Elizabeth had to pull me to breakfast. But I could not get my mind off of Isabella, I only hoped that she was alright. Ace run into the room a quick second look around then run up to Lee. Ace told him something, and then run back out of the room.

" The angel of the sun has final come back. This morning the angle gave a prophecy of two that will help the seven hero of the gods." Lee said. The dude always got on my nerves, for gods sake he didn't even knew her name. Her last name may sound like angel but it is Angela, and she is my last hope of ever getting out of this place.

* * *

**_Izzy's P.O.V_**

* * *

I had the weirdest dream a person (**_demigod_**) could have.

**_I was standing in what seemed have been a throne room, and I should know what a throne room looks like because I been to the one on Olympus for many meeting, with the gods. There was a boy, he looked no older than 17 maybe 18, he standing in front of a man on the main throne. The man sitting on the throne looked very familiar, the stormy blue eyes, the peppering hair. But who was he? And who was the boy?_**

**_"Lord Zeus, we find a girl , who very much matches you granddaughter's description." the boy said. Grandpa, but he looked older than the last time I saw him. How could that be?_**

**_" Thank you Lee. I will let Apollo knew that his little girl is alright. It has been over four very long months. She went missing back in December, her whole family have been looking for her. I had even rethought me decision back in December. I had not thought that the most important thing in the world to me would be hurt." grandpa said. I wanted to run up to him but I could not move. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a bright white hunters dress, and hunters sandals. Just then the boy disappeared, and Grandpa turned his attended to me._**

**_"Isabella, I have show you this because that boy will try anything to get his hands on you. My sweet little granddaughter you and my brothers' sons must find away to defeat him, and you will know how once the time is right. And yes I will tell you father that you are perfectly safe. I love you my little angel." He said before my dream change to blackness._**

I wake up to Elizabeth standing over me. My hair and clothes were soaking wet. I looked up at her, and we both break out laughing. Elizabeth hand my a sky blue top and a pair of dark blue jeans. And a pair of brown hunter sandals. It hit me that sooner or later I would have to tell Elizabeth my name.

" Isabella" I said. She looked at me with a confuse look on her face.

" My name is Isabella. I am a daughter of Apollo." I said slower and calmer. And she seemed to under stand my whole life I was really scared that people would never understand me, but here was this girl who I just met like 24 hours ago, and she understood. We talked about anything from our lives to boys. I even told her about the dreams I been having about her brother and no one but me knew of then. We were talking when someone walked into the room, it was the boy from my dream, what was his name Lee.

" I see that you are awake Miss. Angela. I have brought you something to wear." he said, handing my a blue hunters dress. I did not want to change out of the comfy jeans and old top, but after so many years of wearing dresses and always being a perfect behaved girl. A princess, who was well-rounded, and always quite, a girl who followed every order. That just who I am. My father did not rise any fool, he raised an heir that could take his place. I change and then meet Elizabeth out in the hall.

I looked up and saw that pipes were lining the ceiling. If I could just find a foot hole then I would be set. I saw a crack in the wall that was wide effect for my foot. I step and up I went, my hands and feet stuck to the pipes, okay I grabbed the pipes with my hand and my feet hooked around the pipes. I started to claw toward the only light, I could feel, sunlight. What I run on solo power, the sun is my life source I need it to live. And with out the sun I could die. I was close to the light source when Elizabeth whistled to get my attention, I looked down and saw her pointing down a hallway, it had lights, but non of the power I need to keep me alive. I stuck to the pipes, it is way funnier and faster. We stopped out side of a door, Elizabeth hit the wall and I fell to the ground.

"Elizabeth not cool." I said standing up straight. She hand me the toga, and sandals while she pick up the bucket of water. Elizabeth opened the door, slashed the bucket of water on to her brother. He wake up, and looked at us, his eyes landed on me. He looked me over, starting from my head to my feet.

"Isabella" he said, how in the world did he knew my name. But I still nodded my head. I put down the toga and sandals, and then went back to the hallway. I saw a hole in the wall and up I went. Elizabeth come out of the room and shock her head. She had told me many things about her and her brother. I knew that they are twin children of Poseidon. I heard Seth knock on the door, letting both me and Elizabeth knew it was safe to enter the room. I dropped down on to the floor, landing perfectly on my feet, Elizabeth was speechless. I open the door and walk in Seth was trying to put the sandals on when, I walk in. He looked up and I saw that he had on no shirt. Yes I seen guys with out a shirt on, but I barely knew this guy. So out the door I went, and back up to the ceiling. Elizabeth looked up and then pointed at the door. She had one eyebrow raised. I shocked my head, and she started laughing. Once she was done laughing at me she got up and went into the room. I could hear them talking.

She seems okay when I was talking to her, but once I woke you up she went quiet." Elizabeth said.

"Maybe she just really, really, shy." Seth said. I was still hanging from the pipes when they walk into the hallway. Seth looked around for me, but to no end Elizabeth was the one to hit the wall. And again I fell on my face. I was about to go back to the ceiling, when Elizabeth gave me a glare worse than hell frozen over. So I stuck to the floor, but walked behind Elizabeth and knew I was shy, and I had been very exacted to meet Seth, but now that I see him awake and moving around just fine. I scared and just want to get away from them, but then again they were the only people I knew in this gods forsaken place. I just stayed to my self, not saying a word, walking quietly behind them, a few times Seth looked back to see if I was still there. Finally he slowed down to walk next to me.

" Isabella, I am so sorry if I spooked you early today." He said. I just remand quite, suddenly my eyesight went black and I could not breathe. My eyes change colors(most likely) from a beautiful ocean blue to top-notch gold. Then the images started. A girl watching the sun raise. a boy watching it set. A ship sailing north. Percy and Annabeth fighting alongside five other kids. A couple of girls crying over died bodies. the girl and boy, from before, holding hands and sharing a loved filled kissed. That when I lost all feeling in my head, and pass out.

* * *

_**~Time break~**_

* * *

When I woke up, I was lying on my back, in a soft bed, with white blanket pulled up around my neck. I sat up, but soon as I did that my head began to spin, I put my hand to my forehead. Someone must have being walking by when they saw that I was wake. I felt them put a firm yet gentle hand on my shoulder and helped me lie back down. I could only make out small things, such as the person was a boy, with dark hair, and light eyes. But that when everything went black. I would never tell anyone this but when I was really young, I had played around with my papa when I was locked in a closet. I was there for a total of three days, no food or water. When they find me, I was weak and barely could see anything. The doctors said that my eyes would heal with in time, but that only happen with the good eye.

"shh it okay, I just put a wet dishcloth over your eyes to give them time to heal, too much light after waking up after a long time can hurt them be on repair. you also have a high fever, so we need that to come down before it get to bad." the boy said. My hand was shaky but I reached for his hand, he saw this and grabbed my hand. I was most likely shaking from my fear, but knowing that someone was watching over me. And the cold feeling of the dishcloth , was very smoothing, in other words I fell back to sleep with in no time. Let me tell you some thing, I am one deep sleeper. But then again I did not say you me sleep was dreamless.

_**I was seating by the sea, watching the sun raise over the horizon, when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my papa standing there. He held out his hands to me. I took hold of his hands, and was led away from the sea. My papa lead me toward a small flat area, perfect for dancing. There was a soft playing of violins[my favorite I should add]papa put a hand on my hip and grabbed my other hand. The song was slower than we both liked but, it was always a good thing to dance to. We danced to the most lovely song before we had to stop. **_

_**"Papa, you did not enter my dreams just to dance with me. So what is it you want to talk to me about." I said. Pulling him over to the cliff I had sat at before me and papa had danced. **_

_**" Isabella, I was so worried about you. I called your mother, and she said she had not heard from you. By the way when you wake up ask for you book-bag, you cell phone is in the right side pocket, you need to call her. Also call Mr and Mrs Blofis, to let them knew that you are okay. Oh and I want to let you knew Percy also went missing, but he went missing a week after you. I was there will you were out, I made sure that you had shorts and tops, your cell phone,your glasses, and severely very deadly knives.I knew you always have you archer set. Also you should know that you twin brother Augusts is also there. I knew he will take good care of you. I love you my little angel." he said before kissing my forehead.**_

That when light flood my eyelids. I look over to see that boy still siting there, now that I got a good look at him, I saw the star-shaped birth mark on his left elbow. I just could not help but laugh at the sight of my twin brother. His head was tucked up under his left shoulder, and his arm wrapped around his waist. And his brown hair was messier then mine after swimming. His glasses were pushed on top of his head. I slipped my feet out from under the blanket, and shook Augusts awake. He is a thicker sleeper then me. That when I saw that his had a whistle around his neck. I tugged it, and that got him up. He looked at me and smile, then pulled me into a great big hug, not a big surprise.

"Augusts, your squeezing me." I said, he wasn't squeezing me, I just hate getting hugs. Okay Augusts is the only ablution.


End file.
